Verde Color Esperanza
by Mic-RNOL-Mik
Summary: "Nos hemos visto antes?" "Nah, lo dudo, si fuera así, estoy segura que recordaría a un enano obsesionado con la limpieza." Rivaille y Hange Zoe se conocen por coincidencia...acaso eso era parte del destino? Midorima conoce a los padres de Takao...tal vez este no era su día de suerte. "Midorima Shintarou, encantado de conocerle, señor…" "Tus manos estan sucias". LeviHan. No es Yaoi.


**Bueno, hay unas pequeñas cosas que creo que debo aclarar antes de empezar con el fic xD**

**En primera (? Este fic se supone que era para la semana de LeviHan (que es del 27 de octubre al 2 de Septiembre) de tumblr xD Pero bueno, lo posteo antes en español porque sí (?**

**Es una especie de reencarnación/universo alterno. Voy a usar 'Hanji Zoe' y 'Levi' como sus nombres "pasados", y 'Hange Zoe' y 'Rivaille' como sus nombres actuales (se puede adivinar el apellido de Rivaille por el de su hijo xD –guiño, guiño-).**

**Como estoy publicando esto como un Crossover:**

**SI NO HAN VISTO Shingeki no Kyojin, pueden tomar esto como mi loca historia sobre los padres de Takao :P.**

**Y SI NO HAN VISTO Kuroko no Basuke, lo único que necesitarían saber es que Kazunari Takao es un armador, y su amigo Shintarou Midorima es un escolta (sus posiciones en el básquet.).**

**Además, se podría decir que este fic está escrito en el universo de KnB, y sí, ya sé que parece una locura, pero realmente creo Takao podría ser el hijo de Hanji y Levi xD .**

**Está dividido en dos partes, y la primera está contada en el punto de vista de Rivaille y de Hange (se habla más sobre su historia y es un poco más triste), y la segunda parte es en el punto de vista de Midorima (donde conoce Hange y Rivaille, y es mi intento de humor humillando Midorima xD).**

**Espero que les guste :D!**

* * *

_Flashbacks se escriben así  
_  
_Lo que es parte del universo de SnK se escribe así_

* * *

**Verde Color Esperanza**

_"Por favor, Heichou…Nunca olvide que el verde no es el color de la envidia…es el color de la esperanza…"_

_¿Por qué sentía como si tuviera que correr detrás de ella? ¿Por qué se sentía como si él la conocía? Nunca nadie le había llamado la atención antes así…  
¿Por qué esa mujer infantil parecía tan interesante entonces?_

_Era la primera vez que la veía en ese parque, y algo dentro de él le dijo que fuera tras ella._

_"¿Cómo te llamas?" El hombre de veinte años de edad le preguntó, deteniéndola mientras sostenía su mano._

_"Soy…Zoe Hange…" ella estaba tan sorprendida como él. Ese hombre frente a ella era un completo extraño, y aunque ella nunca lo había visto antes, no podía entender qué era ese sentimiento familiar que le producía, "¿Quién es usted…?"_

_"Rivaille…"_

_Sus ojos estaban clavados, sin embargo él no se sentía incómodo. De hecho, se sentía como si pudiera mirarla fijamente para siempre. ¿Era eso lo que la gente llamaba 'amor a primera vista'?_

_Él pensó que nunca volvería a verla después de ese día._

_"Levi, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado por la limpieza?"_

_"Tche, ¿por qué eres tan molesta, loca?"_

_"¿Es porque quieres limpiar tu pasado? "_

_"..."_

_"¿Es porque necesitas tener el control?"_

_"..."_

_"¿O es porque quieres que yo siga preguntándote sobre eso?"_

_"…realmente estás loca."_

Pero estaba equivocado, si se volvió a encontrar otra vez con ella. La joven estudiaba en una universidad cercana. Algo acerca de la programación de computadoras.

Tenía que admitir, Hange Zoe era muy inteligente.

Pero definitivamente nada femenina.

Ella no era limpia para nada, y Rivaille ni siquiera sabía si quería hablar con ella de nuevo al verla así. Había tenido la esperanza de que la volvería a ver de nuevo, porque sentía que la conocía de algún lado, pero no podía recordar de dónde. ¿Era eso algo raro? Él no lo creía.

"¿Nos hemos visto antes?"

"Nah, lo dudo, si fuera así, estoy segura que recordaría a un enano obsesionado con la limpieza."

"…Maldita cuatro-ojos."

Ella era demasiado ruidosa, demasiado relajada, demasiado loca y demasiado apasionada para su gusto, pero terminó acercándose a ella de todos modos.

"¿Te importa si te llamo 'Levi' para abreviar tu nombre?"

Eran muy diferentes. Pero de alguna manera, después de hablar un par de veces se las arreglaron para llegar a ser amigos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se había enamorado de ella.

Como si hubiera estado destinado a amarla, porque no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes.

_"No puedo decir que te amo…" Hanji dijo mientras abrazaba su cuerpo más fuerte._

_El escuadrón de Levi se había ido. En ese momento, ella sabía que no quería decir esas palabras. Eso solo les traería dolor a ambos si alguno resultara herido en alguna misión. Ese mundo no era uno en el que podía enamorarse._

_"Lo sé," respondió Levi._

_Él nunca le preguntó si quería decirlo. Nunca dijo nada al respecto tampoco._

_Ella nunca le preguntó qué sentía él por ella._

"Se parece mucho a ti," Hange dijo cansadamente mientras miraba al recién nacido en sus brazos.

Rivaille miró al bebé. Tenía el color de su pelo y los mismos ojos azul plateado. Una copia exacta de su padre. _'¿Por qué se siente como si hubiera esperado una eternidad para este momento?'_

"¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo?"

"Kazunari," Él respondió casi de inmediato sin pensar. Como si en el fondo dentro de él sabía que ese era el nombre que querían darle.

_"Si alguna vez tenemos un hijo, ¿podemos llamarlo Kazunari?"_

_"¿De qué demonios estás hablando, loca?"_

_"Oh, vamos, ¡ambos sabemos que quieres tener un hijo conmigo! "_

_"Por favor, nunca querría tener un hijo, y mucho menos contigo. Probablemente tendría tu maldita actitud, y seguramente sería tan molesto como tú."_

_"¿Eso es un sí?"_

_"..."_

_"Lo tendríamos una vez que derrotemos a los titanes, una vez que todo se vuelva tranquilo, y que no nos necesiten más en la Legión de Reconocimiento!"_

_"Estás diciendo tonterías…has estado durmiendo últimamente?"_

_"Si-…bueno, no, ¡pero estoy bien!"_

_"..."_

_"¡De verdad! ¡No estoy alucinando como la última vez! "_

_"…¿Por qué 'Kazunari'?"_

_Ella sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado, y que lo que él quiso decir era 'si', "Significa 'paz' y 'convertirse'."_

"¡Tou-chan!" Kazunari llamó a su padre y este se dio la vuelta para mirar al niño para que él supiera que lo estaba escuchando. "¿Por qué mamá es más alta que tú?"

Demonios.

"…No lo sé." El tema realmente le molestaba, pero sabía que su hijo estaba en esa edad en la que haría un montón de preguntas. También sabía que tenía que darle algún tipo de información o de lo contrario el niño nunca dejaría de preguntar. Él era tan persistente y lleno de curiosidad como su madre después de todo. "Tal vez es porque de todos los deportes que jugué cuando era joven…Nunca jugué baloncesto."

"¿Baloncesto?"

"Es el juego en el que saltas mucho…y encestas el balón," Rivaille respondió simplemente.

"¡Quiero jugar ese juego entonces, Tou-chan!" El pequeño anunció mientras saltaba de arriba y abajo. _'También tiene tanta energía como su madre, genial'_. "¿Me puedes enseñar?"

El hombre se quedó helado. Nunca le gustó el baloncesto, en ese juego había muchos jugadores altos, y también lo hacía sudar demasiado rápido, lo cual le molestaba bastante…Pero la mirada en el rostro de Kazunari siempre lo terminaba convenciendo a hacer las cosas más tontas e infantiles. Lo más probable es que había sacado eso a Hange. Ella seguramente le había enseñado a manipular a la gente…o tal vez era su talento natural.

"…Esta bien, si eso es lo que realmente quieres, Kazu ".

"_¡Vamos Levi, por favor! ¡Tengo que capturar un titán para experimentar con él y encontrar más información sobre ellos!"_

_"Es demasiado arriesgado…no hay muchos soldados capaces de ayudarte todavía"._

_"¡Entonces déjame ir a mi sola! ¡Sé que puedo lograrlo!"_

_"…" Suspiró, "Solo lograrías que te maten, Erwin no te lo permitiría,"_

_ "__**Yo**__ no te lo permitiría"._

_"Podemos capturarlo…estoy segura…"_

_"Por favor…podemos ir juntos si quieres…"_

_"…" Suspiró, "Hablaré con Erwin al respecto."_

"¡Kazu!" Hange caminaba de regreso a casa luego de hacer las compras, cuando en el camino vio a su hijo jugando en una cancha de baloncesto. "¿Qué haces aquí solo?"

"¡Tou-chan me ha dejado jugar al baloncesto en la cancha hasta las seis!" El joven sonrió. Ahora tenía once años de edad, pero Rivaille todavía dudaba que pudiera estar solo afuera, según él, todavía era muy pequeño._ 'Sobreprotector'._

"¿En serio? Estoy sorprendida," sonrió y se acercó para abrazar a su hijo.

"¡Kaa-chan! ¿Puedo unirme al club de baloncesto cuando entre a la secundaria?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Le revolvió el pelo de manera cariñosa. "Pero primero tienes que contestarme algo," Él asintió con entusiasmo, "… ¿Por qué empezaste a jugar?"

Tenía curiosidad, la verdad. La primera vez que ella le había preguntado, lo había encontrado jugando al baloncesto con Rivaille, y ella sabía lo mucho que el hombre odiaba ese deporte. El pequeño había dicho "¡Es un secreto!", y le había guiñado un ojo a su padre. Ella lo había mirado de manera sospechosa, pero el niño había estado tan feliz al jugar, que ella no había pensado mucho en ello. Ahora era su oportunidad para averiguar el por qué.

"¡Porque quiero ser más alto que Kaa-chan y Tou-chan!"

_"¿Tu altura te molesta, Levi?"_

_"…eres insoportable"._

_"¡Soy curiosa!"_

_"Es lo mismo"._

_"No, no lo es!"_

_"..."_

_"Entonces, ¿te molesta?"_

_"¿…acaso mi altura se interpone en mi camino a la hora de matar titanes?"_

_"Bueno, no, pero-"_

_"Entonces no."_

Luego llego un día en el que su hijo llegó a casa devastado. Había perdido un partido contra un equipo conocido como la 'Generación de los Milagros'. Un grupo de prodigios que triplicó la puntuación de equipo de Kazunari. Hange no sabía lo que podía hacer. Sus ojos grises parecían vacíos, tristes…recordándole de una pesadilla en la que había visto a su marido con esa misma expresión. _Los mismos ojos._ Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando poder quitarle todo su dolor. ¿Cómo era posible que algo que lo hacía sentir tan feliz, lo podía llegar a lastimar tanto?

De alguna manera, sentía que conocía a un sentimiento similar.

"_No puedo decir que te amo…"_

Él, por otro lado, nunca se había sentido tan inútil. ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante? Teiko, la Generación de los Milagros, era un equipo de monstruos. Lo único que podía recordar era aquel chico prodigio de pelo verde.

_Verde...como el color de la envidia._

"Odio el baloncesto Kaa-san," dijo finalmente Kazunari. "Lo odio," Ella sólo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lágrimas silenciosas se escapaban de sus ojos. "¡Voy a abandonarlo!"

Le rompía el corazón ver a su hijo que por lo general siempre estaba sonriendo, tan destrozado. Ella no quería que él abandonara, nunca lo había visto tan feliz como cuando jugaba al baloncesto. Era un apasionado en ese juego, al igual que ella cuando estaba programando o investigando. Su vida estaría vacía e incompleta si abandonaba…

"Todo estará bien Kazu…no olvides que…_Sólo las personas que disfrutan de la vida son ganadores…"_

Él sollozó en voz baja. Nunca olvido las palabras de su madre.

_"Oi, cuatro ojos, ¿crees que alguna vez seamos capaces de ganar contra los titanes?"_

_"…No creo que eso es importante…"_

_"¿Entonces no crees que vamos a ganar?"_

_"Nunca dije eso…Yo creo que…las personas que disfrutan de la vida son los verdaderos ganadores…"_

Rivaille rápidamente notó un cambio en la actitud de Kazunari. Su hijo generalmente era despreocupado y alegre, pero ahora se veía frustrado, y le recordó la forma en que él solía ser antes de encontrarse con Hange. Sus sonrisas eran forzadas y Rivaille no podía soportarlo más. Nunca lo admitiría, pero amaba su actitud animada, _'igual que su madre'_.  
Estaba parado detrás de Kazu, observándolo practicar. Hange le había contado cómo su equipo había sido humillado por Teiko y lo triste y deprimido que Kazunari se sentía. Ahora seguía practicando. Incluso después de haber abandonado, siguió practicando.

_'De verdad debe amar ese deporte'._

"Kazu…Sé que sabes que estoy aquí, puedes dejar de fingir ahora," El joven dejó caer el balón de sus manos. Sin embargo, no se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre. Rivaille suspiró. "Sé que estás frustrado en este momento…Para ser sincero…no creo que pueda entender lo que estás sintiendo ahora…Nunca amé un deporte de la misma manera que tú lo haces…si quieres abandonar el baloncesto, no te detendré."

Su hijo sólo escuchaba atentamente, mirando el balón en el suelo.

"No sé lo que vayas a elegir…nadie va a ser capaz de decirte si es lo correcto o no hasta que llegues a algún tipo de resultado de tu elección…Lo único que puedes hacer es creer que no vas a lamentar la elección que vayas a hacer".

_'Espero que sea lo que sea que elijas, no te arrepientas, Kazu…'_

Kazunari se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Lo misma gran y radiante sonrisa que Hange siempre daba cuando lograba resolver un problema técnico en un programa.

"Gracias, Tou-san!"

Cuando entró en la Escuela Secundaria Shutoku, se unió al club de baloncesto.

"_¿Crees que alguna vez seamos capaces de vivir en paz? "_

_"…sólo podemos esperar…"_

_"Esperanza…" Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

* * *

_**¡Horóscopo diario de Oha-Asa!  
Cáncer: Usted está en el primer lugar hoy, ¡su compatibilidad con Capricornio es baja, aunque si tienes tu objeto de la suerte cerca, el cual es un paraguas, no tendrás nada que temer!**_

"¡Shin-chan, date prisa! ¡La tormenta está empeorando, y mi casa está a la vuelta de la esquina!"

Midorima suspiró.

Hoy se suponía que sería un buen día. No iba a haber ninguna práctica, por lo que su tarde iba a ser más relajante. Pero antes de salir de la secundaria Shutoku, había empezado a llover. Desafortunadamente, él no tenía un paraguas ya que alguien se lo había llevado por equivocación (sin embargo, no estaba preocupado, ya que hoy su horóscopo indicaba que estaría en primer lugar), y el de Takao resultó estar roto (según Midorima, esto era culpa del otro por no llevar su objeto de la suerte como su horóscopo lo recomendaba), así que cuando la lluvia se calmó un poco, decidieron correr hacia la casa de Takao, ya que estaba más cerca.

Ahora allí estaba él. Empapado, frío y sucio, (porque mientras estaban corriendo se tropezó, causando que el armador se riera sin parar), corriendo hacia la casa de Takao.  
_  
"No habrá ningún problema si te quedas, al menos hasta que deje de llover", le había dicho Takao.  
_  
Él aceptó la oferta, después de todo, si tenía que correr a su casa en este momento, probablemente atraparía un resfriado. Con la Copa del invierno tan cerca, no podía arriesgarse a sí mismo a enfermarse.

Una vez que estaban en la puerta, Takao se dio la vuelta, con una extraña mirada algo seria.

"Hay algo que debo advertirte, verás…Mi padre…" se rio un poco y añadió, "Es algo así como un loco de la limpieza…"

_Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, Midorima también era muy obsesivo con sus horóscopos diarios…_

"¿Qué quieres decir?" No tenía tiempo para bromear, y sabía que Takao probablemente iba a burlarse de él más tarde por como venían las cosas.

Él sonrió, "Ya verás lo que quiero decir," ¿Se suponía que eso debía ser algo bueno? Definitivamente no lo creía, conociéndolo, esto iba a terminar mal. El pelinegro siempre se las arreglaba para meterlo en líos.

Era en realidad la primera vez que el escolta iba a ver a los padres de Takao, y su hermana menor, probablemente iba a estar allí también. Se preguntó si iban a ser tan animados y molestos como él. Midorima sintió un escalofrío, ya que la idea de tener que pasar algún tiempo con más 'Takaos' le asustaba un poco.

El chico de menor altura abrió la puerta anunciando, "¡Estoy en casa!" Y de la cocina salió una mujer castaña. Llevaba lentes y el pelo atado en una alta cola de caballo desordenada.

Ella era un poco más baja que el armador. Y a juzgar por la gran sonrisa en su cara, Midorima sólo podía adivinar que era su madre.

"Kazu, ya llegaste!" Ella dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo. '_Cierto, su nombre es Kazunari'_. El chico más alto casi se había olvidado de que él siempre lo llamaba por su apellido. "¡Y has traído a casa un amigo!" Ella comentó ni bien vio al peliverde. Lo miró con curiosidad, él era realmente alto, y además su extraño color de cabello llamaba mucho su atención.

"Midorima Shintarou, un placer conocerla", se inclinó respetuosamente.

"¡No hay necesidad de ser tan formal! " La mujer sonrió, '_Ahora sé que de quién sacó Takao su personalidad'_. "Soy la mamá de Kazu, puedes llamarme Hange. Tu también estás en el equipo de baloncesto, ¿no es así?" Él asintió con la cabeza, "¡Ah! ¡Ya veo, por eso es que eres muy alto! ¡Oh, ustedes dos deben tener frío! Iré a traer unas toallas!"

Se fue rápidamente a un armario cercano y tomó dos toallas. Luego se las lanzó a Takao, quien las atrapó sin el menor esfuerzo.

"Ten," le dio una a Midorima, quien se encontraba algo sorprendido. _'Al parecer siempre están listos para un día como éste…_'

"Kaa-san, Shin -chan estará esperando aquí un poco hasta que la lluvia se detenga, no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que no! Aunque déjale tomar prestado algo de ropa o algo…sino sabes que a tu padre le dará un ataque", dijo ella , riendo un poco, y se fue nuevamente hacia la cocina, "Voy a estar haciendo un poco de chocolate caliente para ustedes dos, siéntete como en casa _Shin-chan_!"

_'¿Shin-chan?' _Sí, ella era sin duda la madre de Kazunari Takao.

¿Y a qué se refería con todo eso?

Por alguna razón Midorima comenzó a sentirse un poco intranquilo sobre el padre de Takao…_'¿podría ser diferente?'_

"Voy a subir a conseguir algo para que te puedas cambiar…sólo espera aquí," y con eso salió corriendo por las escaleras, dejando a la ex-miembro de la generación de los milagros en la puerta.

Oh, bueno, le dijeron que se sintiera en casa, ¿no? Estaba muy cansado por alguna razón, entonces se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en un sofá.

No era la primera vez que venía aquí. Un tiempo atrás, había tenido que hacer un trabajo en grupo y (por desgracia para él) Takao había sido su compañero. Sus padres sin embargo, no habían estado en la casa ese día.

El chico alto suspiró. Él realmente quería cambiarse de ropa, se encontraba sucio e incómodo, pero no sabía si Takao podría encontrar algo que le quedara. Él era demasiado alto…Aunque tal vez el padre de Takao podría tener algo…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y mientras Takao bajaba por las escaleras alguien dijo: "¡Estoy en casa!"

Esa voz sonaba similar a la de otra persona…qué extraño…

La madre del armador, salió de la cocina de nuevo, "¡Bienvenido a casa, Levi!"

"¡Tou-san! ¡Llegas temprano!"

"Sí," respondió con sencillez y Midorima caminó hacia la puerta para presentarse.

Increíble. El peliverde realmente no podía creerlo, estaba helado mirando al padre de Takao.

Él esperaba que fuera alguien más alto que su compañero.

O tal vez alguien al menos tan alto como su esposa.

La verdad era realmente sorprendente.

El padre del armador era de baja estatura. _**Muy**_ baja estatura en su punto de vista…ni siquiera tenía la altura de Kuroko. Y aun así, Midorima se sentía intimidado por su ceño fruncido y sus ojos penetrantes.

Se sentía como la vez que conoció a Akashi.

Miedo.

Mientras el padre de Takao se quedó mirando fijamente, su compañero de equipo lo presentó, "¡Tou-san! ¡Él es Shin-chan! ¡El amigo del que te hablé!"

Rivaille estudió al muchacho. Era alto. Muy alto. Pelo verde. Llevaba lentes. Con un uniforme sucio. Su ceño se frunció aún más.

Midorima podía jurar que estaba realmente asustado por alguna razón, a pesar de que no lo demostraba.

El hombre tenía una mirada tan fuerte como la de Akashi.

"Midorima Shintarou, encantado de conocerle, señor…" se inclinó y extendió su mano para un apretón de manos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver Hange-san tratando de contener la risa.

"Tus manos están sucias."

Y con eso se alejó sin darle la mano.

"…¿Eh?"

Takao no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír, su madre le siguió._ 'De tal palo, tal astilla.'_

"¡¿Qué diablos está pasando Takao?!" Exigió el pobre chico avergonzado.

"¡No te preocupes por él! ¡Él siempre es así! ¡Oi, Levi!" Hange fue tras él tan pronto como entró en la cocina.

Takao todavía se reía, y mientras tanto, Midorima planeaba diferentes maneras dolorosas para poder matarlo.

"Tou-san tiene como una obsesión por la limpieza, odia la suciedad a muerte, ja ja. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué, pero Kaa-san dice que es culpa de ella. Él actúa un poco duro y frío, pero es sólo una fachada, no pienses mucho en eso." dijo mientras dejaba de reír. "Ten, por lo menos cambia tu chaqueta, la camisa no está mojada, así que con esto debes de estar bien."

El chico de pelo verde se cambió y observó a Takao, recordando la expresión de su padre. Parecía muy serio, y tal vez, si no fuera por esa estúpida lluvia que empapó sus ropas, él probablemente habría tenido una mejor presentación. Aparentemente Takao se parecía más a su padre físicamente. El color de los ojos era el mismo, el color del cabello, piel y la forma de su nariz también. La forma de sus ojos sin embargo, era una mezcla de ambos. No eran tan finos como los de su padre, pero tampoco tan redondos como los de Hange-san.

"Te pareces mucho a él," Él finalmente admitió.

El armador sonrió, "Sí, me lo dicen mucho…Kaa-san está feliz por eso. Ella siempre me dice que soy 'tan lindo como mi padre'" Dijo él con poco interés. Era cierto, muchas chicas iban tras él, y su personalidad animada lo hacía aún más querido. Midorima se había dado cuenta de que varias de sus compañeras hablaban con él y lo buscaban mucho también…pero jamás pensó que era por esa razón…aunque bueno, él no se había dado cuenta de que Momoi estaba enamorada de Kuroko (y según Kise, eso era demasiado obvio). "Pero mi padre dice que tengo la personalidad de ella, a menos que esté jugando al baloncesto, ¡jaja!"

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"¡Levi! ¡No debiste haber sido tan malo con él!" Hange le dijo mientras se reía.

Rivaille se encontraba sentado junto a la mesa. Mientras ella preparaba chocolate caliente para los chicos.

"Tch…"

"Él es amigo de Kazu, deberías ser más amable con él… ¿o acaso estás celoso porque él es alto?"

"Siento que lo he visto antes…Su voz sonaba familiar…"

Hanji dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dio vuelta a mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella se dio cuenta que él estaba hablando en serio.

_" Heichou ... Lo siento, no pude lograrlo"._

_Un chico de pelo verde dijo escupiendo sangre al tocer._

_"Está bien…lo hiciste bien," aunque su expresión seguía siendo la misma, él estaba temblando, esta era la primera vez que perdía un soldado._

_"Heichou…eres…nuestra esperanza… ¡por favor!...vi-vive…" dijo, mientras sus ojos se cerraron._

_Verde. El color de la esperanza._

Podía ver que estaba tenso. Como si esa sensación de 'deja vù' le trajera mucho dolor .

"Midorima Shintarou…"

"No es como si fuera la primera vez que…esto pasa…" Hange dijo con una suave sonrisa.

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"¡Tarou-nii viniste a visitar!" una joven chica de pelo castaño corrió por las escaleras abrazó Midorima. El chico más alto sólo suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrado a su forma de ser.

"Oi, oi, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, Petra? " Takao agarró a su hermana menor, alejándola del peliverde.

"¡Mph! ¡Kazu-nii que malo eres!" se quejó.

La hermana de Takao tenía un pequeño amor infantil hacia el amigo de su hermano, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, Takao aun así era un hermano sobreprotector. _Sobreprotector, igual que su padre_.

"Deberíamos ir a la cocina, vamos, Petra."

Justo antes de que iban a entrar, oyeron al azabache decir, "¿Por qué tardas tanto tiempo, maldita-cuatro ojos?"

Lamentablemente, Midorima escucho mal, y pensó que se refería a él.

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó, claramente ofendido. Rivaille lo miró, sorprendido por el malentendido. Mientras que Hange trató de hacer lo más posible para no matarse de risa en ese momento.

"E-E-Está hablando de pfff!" Ella no pudo contenerse más, y tan pronto como ella se echó a reír, su hijo también lo hizo.

Petra sacudió la cabeza y dijo, "Tarou-nii, esa es la forma en que llama a nuestra Kaa-san…"

En ese mismo instante Midorima deseaba que la tierra se lo comiera.

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Después de un largo rato, la lluvia finalmente se detuvo, y Midorima no veía la hora de volver a casa. Después de que Takao abrió la puerta, y antes de irse, había algo que no podía evitar preguntar.

"…Oye, Takao… ¿qué signo es tu padre?"

"¿Uh? ¿Quieres decir, su horóscopo?"

"Sí."

"Capricornio."

Ese horóscopo siempre tenía razón.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que no haya estado tan mal D': Sinceramente no quería escribir el nombre de Levi como 'Rivaille Takao' porque me parecía muy raro xD por eso lo deje abierto. También se me vino la idea de que Erwin podía ser el padre de Midorima (el mismo seiyuu xD) pero no daba hacerlo tan largo, así que lo dejé ahí xD **

**Tampoco pude evitar hacer la referencia de Levi/Akashi. Ambos son prodigios con ojos geniales, y mismo actor de voz :B tenía que decirlo jaja xD**

**Y creo que con eso se acaban las notas, demasiado largo ._. perdón, solo lo revisé una vez, así que si hay muchos errores mañana o pasado los arreglo…y sino….bueno ya fue xD**

**No sé a donde quise llegar con el tema de lo verde...pero...meh xD**


End file.
